All That I Have
by bookwormsquill
Summary: A girl that didn't have anybody else anymore. Two guys that she thought she loved the most had turned her down. Now she had one guy that used to be her former enemy as a greatest friend of her. But there was one thing she didn't know about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : I recommend a song which was titled ****_No More Heroes by Westlife _****to all of you for I thought it's a quintessential song for Dramione. Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, that particular part of London air was moonless with a light rain falling in very fine drops. A sob escaped her throat as she knocked on his door. Her best friend for five years. It all began on their sixth year at Hogwarts.

_He was in the middle of breaking another lavatory glass with his bare fist. The pieces scattered all around him. His fist was bleeding so badly and he was going to break another one, when a female voice that he recognized made him turned around and stopped._

_He used to loathe her, her kind, as he was thought by his parents, but when his logical thought emerged as he grew up, his belief had refined. He barely even hate her anymore since fifth grade. He never said the word 'Mudblood' anymore ever since. As the time went by, his positive feeling about her did not lessen, if anything, it only grew into an admiration. He saw her as an intelligent young girl who was passionate about everything she did. He had to admit, she was beautiful, yet not vain. Something like that was not easy to find, indeed. It had not been the most uncomplicated thing that had ever happened to him. He knew damn well that his father would kill her himself, if he dare trying anything funny. To overcome the suspicion, he managed to keep his distance to her. Well, until that night. The night when the highest crack-up point of his had appeared._

_ "What do you want?" He tried to keep his voice cool as his fist dropped to his side. He saw her eyes that were full of anxiety. He was quite surprise, he always thought she would detest him for he never apologised to her even the last time of their encounter he had showed a hint of solicitude towards her even in taunting manner. That was more than two years ago. Sometimes, he wondered, whether she was thinking about him as well or simply forgetting him for the lack of their chance meeting._

_ "Let me fix that." She broke off his thought. She walked towards him, picked up his hand, and he had let her. She mended him_. A man that would be the greatest friend of her when she wouldn't have anyone, even her two best friends. And that how it all started.

It was not the first time she made her way there in the middle of the night. Her two former best friends had never approved of her sticking around him most of the time. Yes, former best friends. She did not exactly categorize them as friends, let alone best friends after their changing of conducts. The war did make a huge alteration around the Wizarding world. No more blood racism and so forth. But despite that, there was something she did not like subsequent to the war.

Three of them had been the most affecting persons during the war that inevitably, brought them to foreseen extreme popularity. The two blokes had caught up in the fame and soon, little by little they abandoned their past. She, however, did not change. She was still that endearing young girl that kept it real regardless of her unquestionable eminence.

Despite being grown men, they were holding a grudge like a little child. They despised him, their former enemy, and would never intend to change their view towards him. They would trash talk about him in front of her face, not wanting to believe he had change for the better. Then she would defend him but they never listened. One time the two sided up against her, forced her not to see him again. She, of course, would never fulfill their request in view of the fact that she felt at ease whenever she was around him. She had never seen one of them again after the huge fight. But of course, the other one was still sticking around her, ignorantly, haunting her as well. He came to her flat out of the blue and just started living there, being the worthless git he was. Moreover, He would abuse her whenever things weren't going his way even though when it wasn't even her blameworthiness, treat her like dirt, despite their past as best of friends. She didn't cast him out in account of not wanting to have more people hating her. He unrolled the rumors of her being the evil bint, and of course, they all believed their hero. She knew he was seeing another women. She was actually glad that happened, the only thing that she abhorred is the fact that he would still claim her as his.

It didn't take awful long for him to open the door and her to launch herself at him. He gathered her in his arm and drew her inside his prodigious manor. "What's wrong?" He inquired as he place her on the couch. "I… I… I don't-" She stammered, covering her face with her palm.

"Hey there, calm yourself down, then tell me what happened." He said in a gentle voice that instantly calmed her down as he took both of her hand from her face. She looked down momentarily, took a deep breath then looked up at him. "I… I don't think I could take it any longer" She closed her eyes for a moment, taking another gulp of air.

"That little bastard! What did he do to you this time?" His facial expressions changed in instance.

"He said he was not going to allow me to work. I had to chose between him and the job." He knew what she meant by 'between him and the job' was actually 'between her flat and the job'

"Finally, he gave you an option. You left him, right?" She nodded stiffly and after she had finally done with her sobs she answered him.

"I fled here before he could stop me. I never got to answer him, though. I wasn't feeling like another slap."

"He will never stop, will he?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Let me do something about it." He held her hands in his.

"You don't have to, it's over now. I have had enough of him. I don't care what anybody says, I'm moving out." He let out a sigh of relieve at her saying.

"You could stay here, if you want. Or if you don't feel comfortable I can buy you a flat, not far from here." He smiled warmly.

"You're unreasonably nice. You really don't have to buy me a flat. But maybe I will take the first offer, if you don't mind." She returned the smile.

"Brilliant! I think this place is excessively huge for one person and a couples of house elf" He grinned.

"Thank you so much, Draco. You are the only thing I have, and you're always by my side. I'm sorry if I burden you. I don't know where else to go or what else to do." She said as she flung her arms on his neck and hugged him and his hand wrapped around her back instantly. "That's okay, Hermione. And you shouldn't be sorry, if anything, you're helping me too, I'm lonesome here myself, It would be splendid to have the greatest friend of mine tag along with me most of the time." his voice was muffled on her hair. He was fully aware that he wished she had counted him as something that more than friend. His break was just coming to him, and he was going to do something, and fast. But hopefully he wouldn't be creeping her out.

* * *

**Author's Note : Thanks for reading. It was my intention of not mentioning the name of the characters, I hope that was okay :)Do you think it should be continued? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I ruined your shirt." Hermione said as she held the fabric of his shirt once they had pulled away. He looked down at his slightly wet shirt.

"It's nothing." He patted her hands and gave her one dashing and ever so affectionate of a smile. So affectionate, it was almost like, he intended to flirt with her. He was not aware that he had begun to initiate his means of getting her head around the fact about his unfeigned feeling towards her. Little did he know that there were butterflies inside her stomach.

"I didn't even realise you are soaked." He admitted truthfully. "Come on, let's get you changed before you catch a cold." Draco stood to his feet and pulled both of Hermione's forearms towards him. A single tear was sliding across her cheek, and Draco wiped it from her face with his thumb. "Now stop that sniveling. You don't need no one. You don't need him. That sorry excuse of a person." Draco urged softly then pulled the backside of her head and gave her a hug. "Come on." He tugged her hand and led to her room.

"I forgot to-"

"Bring your clothes?" He finished off her sentence and lifted his eyebrows questioningly. "I wouldn't even expect you to bring one, I mean, who would've remembered to bring their clothes with them when they were on a state of devastation, Hold a second, will you?" Before she even opened her mouth to answer, he shouted, "Walby!" Draco waited seconds to pass but nothing happened. He tried again, louder this time, "Walby! Where the hell are you?" He grew impatient.

With a sudden puff of wind, a rather small creature appeared with a wrinkly skin and a terrified look on his face. "Young Master Malfoy, please forgive Walby's carelessness. No don't! Walby deserves to be punished! Punish Walby, Young Master Malfoy!" After he had done with his ranting he shut his oversize eyes and faced down. Trembling with fear.

Hermione looked slightly troubled that she drew back the hand Draco had been holding, then looked away. Draco felt her hand was slipping off of him. He got a second to glance at her and felt remorseful at her expression. It turned out that he had forgotten for a moment that Hermione was the one who inaugurated S.P.E.W. He couldn't quite remember what it had stood for, but he did, retain that it was about house elf's right. He had liberated all the house elves under his roof straightaway after she had told him about it, although some of them had chose to stay and keep their loyalty to Malfoys.

"Walby, I'm not going to punish you, alright?" Draco said it slowly as he crouched down to the house elf's level and softened his expression and voice.

"Walby is just wasting Young Master Malfoy's time. Walby is useless! Walby just has to punish himself then." Walby walked to nearest wall at the room and banged his head continuously to it.

Draco looked up and noticed that Hermione was still looking away, not wanting to witness the house elf tortured himself. " Walby, stop it!" demanded Draco. Walby's head shot towards him and walked before them with his head still facing the ground. "It's me who should've apologised to you, Walby." Draco said and Walby's eyes looked up at him bewildered. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry."

Hermione was astonished by Draco's deed. She had never thought he would lower himself to a certain level, which was apologising to a house elf. That particular action was not a piece of cake for a pureblood let alone a Malfoy. She let a discreet smile played on her lips

"Hermione have just gotten here and she is going to live here from now on, but she had forgotten to fetch her clothes with her. Take care of it, alright?"

"Thank you! Thank you, Young Master Malfoy! Walby's glad that Ms. Hermione moves here. Ms. Hermione is kind, beautiful-" Draco cleared his throat as he tried to make a sign, indicating to Walby that he had said enough and should stop by then, unfortunately, Walby didn't seem to make sense of that, instead, he asked if Draco was alright.

"Is Young Master Malfoy alright? Should Walby get Young Master Malfoy a glass of water?"

"No." He replied with a flat expression.

"Is Young Master Malfoy sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now-"

"Well, then, Walby is going to continue Walby's talking. Walby's glad that-" He smiled at Draco and Hermione.

"You've said that."

"Oh. Ms. Hermione is ki-"

"And that too." Draco retorted.

Hermione chuckled softly at their silly exchange but loud enough for Draco to hear. "Amused, aren't you, Hermione?" He asked facing towards her. Hermione didn't answer, merely carried on with her chuckling.

"Ms. Hermione is-" Walby continued but cut off by Draco.

"Walby."

"- indeed a marvelous influence for-"

"Such big word, Walby. For a house-elf." He remarked sarcastically, but in reality, Walby really did accept it as a compliment.

"Young Master Malfoy. See, Thanks to Ms. Hermione, Young Master Malfoy is now way better of a person than he was." Walby was looking up at Hermione.

"You do realise, I'm still standing here, don't you?"

"Yes, and Walby is sure Young Master Malfoy is glad too that Ms. Hermione moves here. Walby noticed Young Master Malfoy's expression when Young Master Malfoy woke up to find Ms. Hermione would be gone." Draco turned slightly red.

"I think that's enough, Walby. You may go. Hermione's cold. Would you make her wait any longer?" Draco asked, rhetorically.

"No Walby is on his way, Young Master Malfoy." After he finished his sentence, he had gone in a second.

Draco got up with his face still sort of red. "Walby is tad… garrulous." He said, rubbing the backside of his neck nervously, not looking at Hermione.

Hermione had finally stopped chuckling and managed to throw her arms around Draco's neck for the second time that day. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me. I thought you've forgotten." Hermione closed her eyes.

Draco was taken aback. He had thought that his yelling at the house elf would upset Hermione slightly. He embraced her tighter, sighing with relieved. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Hermione pulled away, and kept both of her hands on his shoulder to look at his eyes questioningly.

"For yelling at him the first time, I noticed your face were rather unsettled." His hand remained on her waist.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Draco. You apologised, that's more than what I could've asked for. " She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I shouldn't have been yelling at him."

"True, but we all slip sometimes, don't we?"

Draco merely nodded and felt himself falling harder when she tiptoed and kiss him on the cheek, muttering thank you all over again.

"Do I get to do that to you too?" He asked with a smirk, trying real hard to conceal his exuberant feeling and acted calmly.

"Of course, Draco." She blushed for a mere second before her cheek turned back to its original, sunkissed complexion.

* * *

**Author's Note : So that was the second chapter. Thanks for reading, and I hope you wouldn't mind with a little bit of fluff :) So, what do you think? more chapter or not? Please review! :D**


End file.
